Adventures of the Fullmetal Alchemist and Team Phantom
by ring058
Summary: Team Phantom has found themselves in Amestris and enroll as State Alchemist with Ed where they have been trapped for two years. They realize the Philosopher Stone could be the key to getting themselves home. However, they found themselves getting involved into something dangerous and are facing enemies unlike anything they've ever faced.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the Fullmetal Alchemist 2003 series and neither do I own Danny Phantom. Fullmetal Alchemist is the property Hiromu Arakawa and Danny Phantom is the property of Butch Hartman. If you enjoyed the one I did based off the Brotherhood series then get ready for this version and so how I plan to make it work. Keep sending me your reviews. For the record, I plan on starting the story with Team Phantom already in Ed's world since I already explained in the last one how they got there. Enjoy the story.**

* * *

Chapter 1

"Ah, I hate deserts."

Walking through the heated desert at a temperature of 110 degrees was a fifteen-year-old with golden blonde hair and eyes, who were a large red coat, black shirt, white gloves and boots.

Walking with him was a girl, around the age of seventeen, with long black hair and lavender eyes. She wore a black leather jacket with a black tank top, black pants and leather boots. Also with them was a young teenage kid in a suit of armor.

The young with a red coat was named Edward Elric, the one in the suit of armor was his younger brother, Alphonse Elric, and the girl traveling with them was Samantha "Sam" Manson. Although, Sam wasn't necessarily from this world since her and the gang were dragged in by a mysterious gate and were trying to find a way to get back.

"It's so hot out here," Sam said, sweating all over her body. "I wish Danny was here right now. I can really use some of that ice he can create."

"If there was some grass I can turn it into bread," Ed said. "I'm starving."

"Please don't talk to me about food," Sam told Ed. "I'm hungry enough as it is already. By the way where's Al? Wasn't he just behind us a second ago?"

"Wait a second where is Al?" Ed wondered. "Al! Where'd you go?"

"Al!" Sam shouted.

"Al, hey say something!" Ed called out.

"I'm down here," Al replied, pulling both his arms out and grabbing a hold of Ed and Sam's legs. "I sunk again."

"Reason number two I hate the desert," Ed mumbled.

"And the worse part about it is digging him out," Sam complained as she and Ed dug him out of the sand.

"Jeez, digging you out feels like forever," Sam said, laying down on the sand. "And yet walking through this endless desert feels like forever."

"I don't understand why you keep falling in!" Ed said to Al.

"I get full," Al replied.

"Full of what?!" Ed shouted, kicking Al's armor and a whole pile of sand popped out, dropping on Ed and Sam. Al couldn't help but laugh as Ed emerged from the sand and chased after Al.

"Get back here!" Ed shouted to Al.

"What are you going to do?" Al asked as he ran.

"Nothing," Ed replied.

"Then why are you chasing me?" Al asked Ed.

"Stop and you'll find out," Ed said.

"I promise I won't get buried again," Al told Ed.

"Not unless its by me!" Ed shouted as he continued to chase Al.

Sam popped out of the sand and said, "I least it can't get any worse…"

Then Sam get stepped on by Ed and Al as they ran. Sam would normally raise her anger at them, but didn't feel like it especially with the heat getting to her.

"I hate this," Sam complained. "I really hate this."

Finally Ed got tired of chasing Al and gave up. The three of them continued on walking when they spotted a town straight ahead of the desert. It took a while to get there but they finally made it to civilization.

"Brother, Sam, are you two okay?" Al asked them.

"We've spent hours walking through the hot boiling sun so how do you think we really are," Sam replied sarcastically.

"It's your fault for not stopping when I said," Ed told Al.

"You wouldn't stop either if someone were chasing you," Al said to Ed.

"Shut up," Ed said.

"Most of this is your fault anyway, Ed," Sam said to him.

"And how is this my fault?!" Ed shouted.

"You're the one who got us dragged out in the middle of the desert by getting tick off at the driver who made fun of your height," Sam reminded him.

"Oh, save it," Ed said to her. "I don't need another lecture from you."

"What's that weird smell?" Sam wondered. "It smells like liquor or something?"

"I don't care if they got liquor here," Ed said. "Right now I want some water. I need water so bad that I can almost hear it."

Looking over to her right, Sam noticed a large water fountain straight up ahead.

"I think we're in luck of some water," Sam pointed to the Elric brothers.

Looking where Sam pointed, Ed stared excited and said, "And I thought I was hearing things. Oh, boy! Water, water, water!"

Ed was about to rush over to get a drink. Sam was about to follow him when she noticed the strange color of the water.

"Wait a second I'm not even sure if that's even water," Sam said. "It looks a bit dark red."

"Ed, wait!" Al called out. "I don't think that's water."

But Ed didn't listen as we was about to dunk his head in the water. However, he stopped and noticed the strange dark red color of the liquid.

"Guess this explains the nasty stench in the air," Ed figured.

Looking at the dark red liquid themselves, Sam smelled it and said, "I was wondering why it smelled like liquor."

"Well it's no wonder," Ed said, observing the liquid. "It's wine."

"Wine?" Al said, surprised. "That's something you don't see everyday in a small village."

"Hey, get away from there!" someone shouted, grabbing Ed and Sam on the back of their grip. "You know that's off limits to kid's!"

Ed, Al, and Sam explained themselves to the man, who happened to own a small café, and told him they weren't aware of this and that they happen to come in from outside of town.

"You're out of town," the cook laughed. "That explains it. You'll have to forgive me. I thought you were trying to sneak a little wine."

"This town must be loaded to have a fountain stocked with free wine," Ed figured.

"Yeah, we do all right here," the cook said. "You two said you came from the desert. How about I fix you three something up. It's on me."

"Sounds good to me," Ed said, enthusiastic.

"As long as its vegetarian," Sam said.

"I'm not that hungry, but thank you," Al said.

The cook fixed Ed and Sam some food. Ed got a plate of eggs and bacon while Sam was served a salad.

While the two of them ate their food, the cook said, "Oh, I almost forgot. Time for a little soul food."

The cook turned on the radio as did everyone in the small desert town of Liore. Ed, Al, and Sam looked around and wondered what the whole thing was about.

"What's going on?" Ed wondered.

"Maybe it's some kind of traditional thing they have," Sam thought, when the person on the radio spoke.

"Children of God, who live upon this land, pray in faith and he may be saved. As sun light the day and so does the sun God, Leto illuminates thy path…"

"Whoa, that's freakish," Ed thought.

"It's some kind of sermon they're listening to," Sam figured. "Considering that everyone is listening to it this must be one die hard religious town."

"Hey, your buddy is wearing a suit of armor, you're wearing a leather jacket, and you're other buddy here is wearing gloves in the desert and you call us freaks," the cook said to the trio. "And what you're deal anyway? You three some kind of street performers?"

Shocked by that smart remark, Ed said, "I don't think so, pop! Do I look like a clown to you?"

"What kind of person asks that kind of stupid question?" Sam asked the cook. "What part of these clothes do you see me wearing say I'm a street performer? You don't see me wearing baggy pants or makeup do you?"

"Well you must have some reason to journey out this far," the cook replied.

"We're just trying to track something down is all," Ed told the cook. "And who is this guy on your airwaves?"

"Why that's Sir Cornello," the cook replied to Ed.

"Doesn't ring a bell," Ed said.

"Never heard of that name before in my life," Sam said.

"You're kidding me!" the cook exclaimed. "You've never heard of the great prophet, Cornello!"

"What's great about him?" Ed asked the cook.

"He can perform miracles for one thing," one of the customers replied. "I've never seen anything like it."

"This town was a godforsaken dust ball before Cornello got here and transformed it into a desert paradise."

"Cornello can even forgive sins."

"Yeah, we're on the sun God's good side because of him. He gives us blessings."

"A simple man who can perform miracles," Sam said, becoming suspicious. "That seems too familiar to the Hebrew God my family worships."

"I just remembered we have to be somewhere," Ed said told the people of Liore, not interested in this Cornello character.

"And if you're trying to convert me into religion I think I'll pass because where I'm from my religion is Judaism," Sam said.

"Judaism?" the people of Liore wondered, never heard of this religion before.

"Hey, Al, you ready to split?" Ed asked.

"Yeah, ok," Al nodded.

"Catch you later, old man," Sam told the cook as her and the Elric brothers were about to leave.

Just when they were about to leave, Al accidentally bumped his head and knocked the radio down as it fell on the ground, breaking it to pieces.

"Oops," Al said.

"Now you've done it, buddy," the cook told Al. "What do you expect wearing a stupid tin suit?"

"Don't bust a lung grandpa," Ed told the cook. "We can fix it."

"It's in a thousand pieces," the cook said to Ed.

"True but once you rearrange the molecules and atoms it will be good as new," Sam said to the cook.

"Wait, what?" the cook asked, confused. "Now you've lost me. You some kind of researcher or scientist?"

"I think it's better if we demonstrate it," Al said. "Now just watch. Your radio will be fixed up and look good as new."

Al then drew a Transmutation Circle on the ground where the broken radio was. Everyone was confused and wondered how this was going to fix the radio.

"A drawing?" the cook said, baffled. "What's it for?"

"You'll see in just a second," Ed told the cook. "It's called a Transmutation Circle."

"I guess we should explain," Sam said. "You see a Transmutation Circle is needed in order to perform alchemy. It's a type of science about construction, deconstruction, and reconstruction matter. Like I said before, its easy to fix when you manage to rearrange the molecules and atoms back together."

Once Al had finished drawing the Transmutation Circle, he was now ready to perform the his alchemy powers.

"Okay, here it goes," Al said, as he activated the Transmutation Circle.

Swirls of electricity surrounded the radio and a small explosion occurred around the Circle. Once the smoke had cleared the radio was finally all fixed up and looked good as new.

"You see what I mean," Sam told the cook.

"It's really a miracle," the cook said, surprised. "Your buddy can work a divine power like Cornello."

"Not even close, old man," Sam said.

"And it's nothing like that," Ed said.

"It's science," Al told the cook. "We're alchemist."

"We're the Elric brothers and this girl is our friend, Sam Manson," Ed said, introducing themselves. "Not to brag or anything but we're pretty well known."

"Elric's and Sam Manson. Doesn't sound familiar."

"We don't have any alchemist in these parts."

"I fix thing's for a living though. Let me know if you need a job."

"They don't need any work," spoke a mysterious hooded woman. "That's Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist and the girl is Samantha Manson, the Black Sword Alchemist. Both of them and other friends of theirs are pretty popular around East City. They say Edward Elric is a real child prodigy. Also I've heard Samantha Manson is quite a skilled fighter and that no one has been able to best her in her combat skills."

"You sure to seem to know lot about us," Sam said to the mysterious woman. "Mind if I ask of who you are?"

The mysterious woman made a creepy smile and said, "I'm nothing much more than a single woman who just keeps tracks of rumors I hear. That's all and nothing more."

"Wow, a real life famous people."

Next thing the trio knew, the people of Liore surrounded Al and Sam. Ed was a bit baffled when they hardly noticed him and were under the assumption that Al was the Fullmetal Alchemist.

"I see. You've got the name Fullmetal because you wear that armor."

"And why do they call you the Black Sword Alchemist?"

"Well I kind of wear a lot of black on me, which is my favorite color," Sam explained. "And the alchemy I prefer using is transmuting swords, the only weapon I was only capable of mastering."

"That explains it. Sounds like a cool name."

"Wow, the Fullmetal Alchemist and the Black Sword Alchemist. Amazing."

"Hate to burst your bubble but the guy you're looking at is not the Fullmetal Alchemist," Sam told the people of Liore.

"In fact, my brother over there is the Fullmetal Alchemist," Al said, pointing to Ed.

"You mean that little shorty."

"Oh, boy," Sam sighed. "You really shouldn't have said that buddy."

"SHORTY!" Ed shouted, spinning the two guys for insulting his height. "Can a shorty do this?! What else do you want to call me?! A half-pint midget shrimp! I'm still growing you back water desert idiots!"

"I see there's plenty of excitement around here today."

Coming by the small café was a young seventeen-year-old girl named Rose Thomas. She had dark skin, dark hair, her bangs were dyed pink, and wore a white dress.

The trio noticed Rose themselves and she said, "Don't mind me. I'd hate to spoil all the fun."

"That's okay," Al said to Rose. "My name is Alphonse Elric. Nice to meet you."

"My name is Samantha Manson," Sam said, introducing herself. "But most of my friends call me Sam. And don't get the wrong idea about my friend here. He just hates it when people make fun of his height."

"And my name is Edward Elric," Ed said, introducing himself as well. "I'm Al's older brother."

"Older brother?" Rose said, looking at their heights. "But shouldn't it be the other way around."

Ed started fuming with anger for the remark.

"Easy, Edward," Al said, trying to calm him down.

"Seriously, you need to get over this height problem of yours," Sam told him.

"Hey, Rose, have you finished your shopping for today's offering?" the cook asked her.

"Yeah," Rose replied.

"Well then maybe you could take them to the temple with you," the cook told Rose, referring to Ed, Al, and Sam. "They say they're looking for something. I bet Father Cornello could help out. You know have them ask for God's grace."

"Actually I'm already in God's grace," Sam said. "My real God in fact."

"That's okay but we don't really…"

"But I'm sure you'll be fascinated by Letoism," Rose told Sam. "And it's all right if you don't have an offering today. And besides, he has rooms for travelers. You can stay there tonight."

"Thanks, but…"

"As a matter of fact, we'd love to take you up on that wouldn't we, Al," Ed said, wanting to investigate this Cornello character.

"We would?" Al said, surprised by Ed's response. "You mean you want to."

"Now you got my confused, Ed," Sam whispered to him. "As far as I've known you, you've never been the religious type. So what's your deal here?"

"I'm interested in this Cornello guy so called miracles," Ed replied to Sam, whispering. "And besides, I want to see how he exactly he performs them."

Ed, Al, and Sam then walked with Rose as they headed towards the church as they people of Liore looked on.

"It sure is nice to see a smile of Rose's face."

"Yeah. She's beginning to act like her old-self again. Her heart must be healing at last."

The mysterious woman at the café, who knew Ed and Sam's names then left and slowly followed the trio and Rose towards the church.

As the trio followed Rose to the church, Ed and Sam were still a bit uneasy by the mysterious woman who knew them.

"Hey, Al, remember that woman at the shop?" Ed asked Al. "She knew me and Sam. Have we met before?"

"No, I don't think so," Al replied.

"I find it a bit suspicious," Sam said. "She also mentioned our friends. I get the feeling she knows about, Danny, Tucker, and the others. There was something about that woman that I was starting to get this feelings."

"Same here," Ed said. "It felt as though I was getting this weird chill up my spine. But let's not worry about that. Let's focus on this Cornello guy."

"Yeah, I suppose you're right," Sam agreed.

"You shouldn't worry," Rose told the trio. "I'm sure Cornello will help you find what you're looking for. And besides, if you show him you're faithful I bet he can make you taller."

Angry by that insult, Ed chased after Rose and shouted, "What's wrong with you people! I'm not short!"

"Edward, please," Al told him.

"You want some of this too," Ed said to Al.

"Come on, Ed, this whole thing about your height is getting old," Sam said.

* * *

Inside of the church, the priest, Father Cornello, continued on with his sermon, announcing it through the radio.

"… then by true faith that all thy prayers will be answered. As a man opens blinds to let the light flood in, so open they heart that the sun God may shine on you."

Cornello then ended his sermon and turned off the broadcast. He got up from his chair as he was followed by his loyal followers.

"Great choice of words as always, your Holiness."

"Yes, Father. We'd be lost without you."

Coming into the room was Rose who said, "Father Cornello, may I come in?"

"Ah, Rose, please do," Cornello said as Rose approached him.

"Pardon me, but may I put some travelers in the extra rooms that you have?" Rose asked Cornello.

Cornello nodded and replied, "You really delight in helping others solve their troubles don't you."

"Well that's what you teach us, Father Cornello," Rose said. "So that's what I do. Or try to."

"And God sees those good deeds and writes them all down in stone," Cornello told Rose. "But you must be patient, Rose. We need a little more time to grant the miracle you seek.

"Yes," Rose replied, sadly.

* * *

Rose then left the room and went outside and looked at the tombstone of her boyfriend. A while back he had died in an accident and ever since Cornello came to Liore he had promised Rose that he could bring him back to life. Rose was so eager to see him again and with each passing day she felt her patience running deep.

Ed, Al, and Sam were in their room and looked outside the window where they saw Rose looking at the grave of her boyfriend.

"I spoke to Rose," Al said to Ed and Sam. "That grave belongs to her boyfriend. He was all she had. Her parents died when she was a little girl. She's convinced that Cornello can bring him back to life."

"And he's leading her on and letting her think he can do it," Ed figured.

"Well maybe he can," Al said to Ed. "What if Cornello really is a holy man. Maybe there is something else out there. Something that we can't explain."

"Don't count on it," Ed said, having his doubts.

"What if Al is right, Ed," Sam told him. "I mean in my world there are some thing's in this world that even science can't explain. You see in my world, science and religion our separate because others don't want to hear others opinions of what they believe in. You see my religion tells a story of a man who is a Messiah who can perform miracles that no one else can. This man is known on our religion as the son of God."

"That may work well for you, Sam, but you should know I have principles and beliefs of what I believe in," Ed said to her.

Sam just sighed and knew it was pointless to argue with Ed. She looked outside the window where Rose on with a sad look on her face.

"What's wrong, Sam?" Al asked her.

"Sometimes I wonder how my life would be like if I was in her place," Sam said. "I can't imagine losing my parents and the very person I loved with all my heart."

Al placed his shoulder on Sam to comfort her as they watched the sun set.

* * *

The next day, a whole crowd of the people of Liore gathered around to watch Cornello perform his miracles. With their own eyes, everyone witness him turn a glass of water into wine. Then he used a large stump of wood to transform it into a statue. Everyone cheered, amazed by Cornello's so called divine powers. Ed, Al, and Sam saw what happened and were starting to become skeptical of Cornello's miracles.

"What do you think?" Ed asked them.

"That's a cheap trick," Sam replied. "And yet these people can't even tell the difference of what he's really doing."

"It's obvious he's using alchemy," Al figured.

"Yeah, but still, something's wrong," Ed said, finding Cornello's alchemy to be a bit odd. "It's not equal…"

"Hey, guys," Rose said, interrupting them. "How are you liking your first miracle gathering? He's amazing isn't he."

"Well he's amazing actor, I'll give him that," Ed admitted. "But those aren't miracles. He's swindling you."

Rose looked at Ed with an upset look.

"But, Ed, we don't know that," Al told him. "We just know he's using alchemy and he's ignoring the laws."

"If you really want to bust this guy we at least need evidence before jumping to accusations," Sam said.

"What laws?" Rose asked the trio. "And why are you talking about him as if he were a criminal?"

"This isn't a witch craft, it's a science," Ed explained to Rose. "And you don't make things out of thin air. In chemistry a reaction has to be balanced. And so does alchemy."

"It's an equation, Rose," Al said to her. "Your output has to be of equal mass and materials you started with. The bass elements have to be similar too. Kind of like the radio I fixed. I can make it bigger or something else with it."

"It's our founding principle," Ed told Rose. "To obtain something of equal value must be lost."

"What are you talking about?" Rose asked them. "I don't understand."

"Alchemy is a science of understand, reconstruction and deconstructing matter," Sam told Rose. "And kind of what Ed said, you can't create nothing out of thin air. Kind of what you saw Al did, he can't use alchemy unless he has a Transmutation Circle, which of course causes the alchemic reaction. Alchemy can't work unless you have a Circle. That's one of the few laws. And yet this guy can perform his alchemy without a Circle."

"Because it's not alchemy!" Rose told Sam and Ed. "He's working miracles!"

The gang looked back at Cornello and saw a little girl approach him with a dead bird. By merely placing his hand on the bird, Cornello used his alchemy to bring it back to life as it flew into the sky as the people cheered.

"What do you say know, Ed, Sam," Rose told them. "I'll bet you can't do that with alchemy. It's a true miracle. It has to be."

* * *

As the sun was beginning to set, Cornello had found out from Rose of who the name of her friends were. It shocked him when he realized it was Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist, and Sam Manson, the Black Sword Alchemist.

"Edward Elric and Samantha Manson?" said Cray, Cornello's loyal follower.

"Yes, Cray," Cornello replied. "Word has it that Edward Elric has certified as a State Alchemist when he was only twelve-years-old. And this girl Sam Manson, she wasn't as young as Edward, but her and a couple of others were accepted and certified as State Alchemist when they were fifteen. Edward Elric is known as the Fullmetal Alchemist and Samantha Manson is also known as the Black Sword Alchemist."

"You sure it's them, Father?" Cray asked Cornello.

"I'm afraid so," Cornello said. "The military they represent must have witnessed out paradise and wish to intervene. They are greedy evil souls. We must save my children from them. Understand?"

"I will carry out the will of God," Cray said, bowing to Cornello.

"Your heavenly reward will be great, my dear Cray," Cornello said.

Once Cray had left the room, Cornello went to go have a conversation with the mysterious woman in a black dress and black hair, who knew Ed and Sam from earlier. She had pale skin and snake-like tattoo close to her chest. This woman went by the name of Lust.

"The boy and the girl's presence troubles me," Lust told Cornello. "I don't like it."

"Don't you worry," Cornello assured Lust. "Even if Cray should fail there is one other way."

* * *

Inside of the church, Rose was cleaning and polishing the alter while Ed and Sam sat down, waiting for Cornello to show himself.

"So, if you pray and polish the altar enough times, someone who's dead will be brought back to life?" Ed asked Rose.

"Something like that," Rose replied.

"As much as I have to say, Rose, bringing the dead back is impossible," Sam said. "How can you believe that someone like Cornello can actually do that when we just explained he's using alchemy."

"Like I said before, because it's not alchemy," Rose told Sam. "Why are you two so difficult to convince?"

Ed sighed and took out a small notebook and began reading certain ingredients that were written down.

"Water, 35 liters."

"Carbon, 20 kilograms."

"Ammonia, 4 liters."

"Lime, 1.5 kilograms."

"Phosphorus, 800 grams."

"Salt, 250 grams."

"Saltpeter, 100 grams."

"Sulfur, 80 grams."

"Fluorine, 7.5 grams."

"Iron, 5 grams."

"Silicon, 3 grams."

"And trace amounts of fifteen other elements."

"What's that?" Rose asked, confused.

"It's all the ingredients of the average adult human body," Ed explained. "Down to the last seconds of protein and your eyelashes. And even though science has given us the entire physical breakdown there has never been a successful attempt at bringing a human to life. There's still something missing. Something scientist haven't been able to find in centuries of research. So what makes you think that hack job priest with his parlor tricks is going to be able to?"

Rose stared tensely at Ed.

"Come on, Ed, you could at least try to convince her instead stuffing all your scientific theories at everybody," Sam told him.

Ignoring Sam, Ed looked back at Rose and said, "And in case you're wondering, all those ingredients can be bought on a child's allowance. Humans can be built on the cheap. There's no magic to it."

"Well if there's no magic, then you bring someone back to life!" Rose told Ed.

"It's just a matter of time, Rose," Ed said, bragging on. "Science will find the way. Science is the answer to everything. If I were you, I'd drop the scriptures and pick up an alchemy book. We're the closest things to God there are."

Sam sighed. "You just like to hear yourself brag don't you, Ed. I'm sorry, Rose. He can be full of himself when it comes to alchemy. Although, I would have to disagree with his theory that science isn't always the answer to everything."

"I don't need science to solve my answers," Rose said to Sam. "And you're not a God, Ed. You're nothing close to it."

"And neither is the sun," Ed continued on. "It's just a mass of hydrogen. Get close to it like Cornello claims, and all you'll do is burn up."

Kicking Ed in the back, Sam said, "So you done being a jerk, Ed?"

"What's your deal?" Ed asked Sam, getting back up. "I'm just saying how it is."

"Whatever," Sam replied.

* * *

Al was overhearing the conversation and sighed at his brother's prideful attitude.

"Great, Ed," Al said to himself. "Push your total cynicism on someone else. At least Sam's more considerate about people's feelings than you are."

Suddenly, Al was caught by surprise when Cray snuck up on him and pointed a gun at his head.

"Don't worry, Elric," Cray said to Al. "Your brother and your friend will join you soon."

Cray then pulled the trigger.

* * *

Ed, Sam, and Rose became alarmed when they heard the sound of the gun shot. They saw Al's helmet go flying and landed right near them. Al's body then collapsed as Cray showed himself.

Shocked of what she was seeing, Rose said, "Cray, what are you doing?"

"These three are enemies of God," Cray told Rose. "This is his will, Rose. Not mine."

"Funny because last time I checked I was already in God's good graces," Sam said, being sarcastic with Cray.

Just when Cray was about to pull the trigger, someone said, "I don't think so, Mister."

Cray turned around and was shocked, as well as Rose, of what they saw. Al's body began standing and there was nothing inside of it. While Cray was distracted, due to his shock, Ed then grabbed Al's helmet and threw it at the back of Cray's head, knocking him out. Al then grabbed his helmet, putting it back onto his armored body.

"Strike!" Ed shouted.

Noticing the shocked look on Rose's face, Sam said, "I know this is a surprise to you, Rose. But calm down and let us explain…"

"He doesn't have a head!" Rose shouted, unable to control herself. "And there's no one there!"

"Yeah, that's Al," Ed replied.

"Please don't be scared, Rose," Al said. "This is how I am. It's true. I don't have a body. But I'm here. This is my punishment for setting foot on holy ground, where mortals are forbidden. We made a mistake, Rose. And we're paying for it."

"If you just take a deep breath and relax we can explain it you, Rose," Sam said. "There's a reason why you can't believe bringing a human back to life is impossible. That Cornello guy is lying to you…"

"I don't want to hear it!" Rose screamed, as she ran off away from them.

"Rose, wait!" Ed called out.

"She won't be that easy to convince," Sam said. "Let's go after her."

* * *

As Rose ran away from them, she said, "Cray was right! They are evil! What have I done? They made me doubt you, Cornello! Forgive me! Please!"

* * *

Ed, Al, and Sam chased after Rose into the next room. They found themselves inside of a dark room and saw there was nothing much in it.

"I can't see a church social down here," Ed said. "Can you guy's see anything?"

"How can we see anything when there's no lights on in here," Sam replied.

That was when the lights in the room turned on. They spotted Rose up the stairs from where she was standing with a distraught look on her face.

"There she is," Ed said.

"Rose, just hear us out and listen to what we have to tell you!" Sam shouted.

That was when Cornello presented himself and stood next to Rose.

"You've wrestled with the darkness and prevailed, Rose," Cornello said to her. "Thank you for bringing them here. And look what we have here… State Alchemist, brutal enforcers. I had a feeling one of you would show up someday."

"Well let's not chalk that up to pious premonitions, okay," Ed told Cornello. "You knew we'd come for the Stone."

"Do you mean this, young man?" Cornello asked, presenting his ring that contained a blood red gem.

Spotting the gem on his ring, Sam said, "So is that the thing you're looking for, Ed?"

"Yeah, that's it alright," Ed said. "After two years of searching I've finally found it."

"Listen up, you phony priest, we know all about your so called miracles!" Sam told Cornello. "We know for a face you're using that small gem to scam all of these people!"

"What on earth do you mean, young lady?" Cornello asked, acting innocent. "You saw with your own eyes of the miracles I can perform didn't you?"

"Cut the crap already!" Ed said to Cornello. "It's odd how someone like you can use alchemy without a Transmutation Circle and completely ignoring the principle of equivalent exchange. It could only mean one thing."

"Yes, the mythical gem," Cornello replied. "The legendary amplifier. The Philosopher Stone."

"That's it," Ed said, eager to get his hands on the Stone. "It's finally ours. With this Stone we can finally get our bodies back to normal and unlock the secret to get you and your friends back home, Sam."

"Two years after staying stuck in this world and we finally get to go home," Sam said, very eager to get home to Amity Park as well as Danny and the others.

"Cough it up, Cornello," Ed told the priest. "That Stone belongs to me now. And if you hand it over peacefully I won't tell the people here what you've been doing."

"What's that?" Cornello questioned. "Restoring their town to peace and prosperity? Do you know what would happen if my miraculous wonders suddenly stopped? Nobody wants that do they, Rose?"

"Don't listen to him, Rose!" Sam told her. "He even just admitted it! Do you and the people of this really want to spend the rest of your life being lied to! Is that it!"

"He's just a con man who's using the Stone for his own benefits!" Ed told Rose.

"Nonsense," Cornello said. "Would a con man restore life to a dying town? When I arrived this town was full of strife and I brought peace. They came to me with parched throats and I created water. I built buildings for them and even gave them money. They believed that heaven had forsaken them, but I gave them hope and became their prophet. Why does the military want to destroy all of this?"

"I don't care what the military wants!" Ed told Cornello. "We're here for only us!"

"What?" Cornello replied, baffled.

"We need that Stone," Ed said. "We need it to make something right again and to get one of us back to our hometown."

"Hand over the Stone and otherwise we'll have to get ugly," Sam said. "I'm pretty not much the violent type, but I'll resort to that if you don't cooperate with us."

"So that's it!" Rose shouted. "This is all about you three and what you all want! What about us? You three don't care!"

Al said, "Rose, we're only trying to…"

"It's no use!" Ed told Al.

"She's already made her decision, Al," Sam said. "If she rather spend the rest of her life being lied to then why should we give a damn."

"Enough!" Cornello bellowed. "There is no point in arguing. "If you want the Philosopher Stone you'll have to take it from me."

Cornello then used the Philosopher Stone to transmute the ground beneath them into sand. Ed and Sam jumped out of the way to avoid being buried in the sand. Al got caught in the sand and was nearly buried, only with his head sticking out.

"Al, you okay?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Al replied. "I'm sort of stuck here."

"Hold on!" Ed told Al. "We'll get you out of there."

Cornello laughed and said, "Armor is a disadvantage in soft sand. You can't draw Transmutation Circles in it either. Now let me introduce you to one of my creations. You of all people will be able to appreciate this. Behold my Chimera."

Cornello unlocked a gate and coming into the room was a vicious Chimera creature. It's body was combine with its front body of that of a lion and the other side of its body that belonged to a reptile.

"That is one ugly looking cat," Sam said. "And I have to say this is my first time actually seeing a Chimera. Although, its not exactly how I pictured it in those Greek mythology books I've read."

Looking at Cornello, Ed said, "You combined animals. The most depraved kind of alchemy there is."

"Maybe so," Cornello admitted. "But most effective."

The Chimera then charged at Ed and Sam.

"I'm not the kind to hurt animals, but in this case I hardly consider that thing an animal at all so I'll make an exception," Sam said. "You ready to take this thing on, Ed."

"Ready as I'll ever be," Ed said, smiling with confidence. "Let's show the kitty what we're made of."

Sam then pulled out black gloves that had drawn Transmutation Circles on them. Cornello stared shocked when he realized Sam came prepared. However, what shocked him next was when Ed pressed his hands down on the sand and suddenly transmuted a spear weapon. Sam then placed her hands down, using her Transmutation Gloves to create a double-bladed sword.

"How did you do that without a Transmutation Circle?" Cornello asked Ed.

The Chimera leaped to attack Ed when he ram the spear at the Chimera's ribs. Sam then spun her double-bladed sword and scratched the Chimera across its face and also kicked in the face as well, knocking it out.

"Bring me his head, my pet!" Cornello told his pet bird, that flew from his right shoulder. Cornello then used his Philosopher Stone to transmute the bird about three times its size.

The giant bird came charging at Ed and Sam as they try to fight it off. The giant bird scratched Sam on her right arm and knocked her aside. Paying attention to Ed, the bird snapped his spear weapon in two and grabbed a hold of his left leg with his claws to crush it.

"Now snap it!" Cornello ordered the bird.

"Good luck with that, because you just choose the wrong leg birdie," Sam said, pulling herself back up.

"In fact, you couldn't snap this leg even if I tried since its hard as steel," Ed said, as he broke the birds claws.

Underneath was a steel leg that Ed had, a prosthetic made from automail. Sam saw her chance and stuck her sword right through the bird and Ed finished it off as he punched it right in the face.

"You okay, Sam?" Ed asked, noticing her right arm was bleeding.

"It's just a scratch," Sam told Ed. "I'll be fine."

Suddenly, the Chimera then jumped from behind to attack them both.

"Sam, look out!" Ed shouted, pushing her out of the way as the Chimera took a bite out of his right arm.

Rose stared horrified and Cornello smiled evilly. However, they notice something strange. Despite the Chimera gripping its jaws into Ed's right arm, it couldn't bite through it for some reason.

"Sorry, cat, but you won't find any meat on Ed's right arm," Sam said.

Shocked that it couldn't bite Ed's right arm, Ed said, "What's the matter, you poor bastard? Can't get a good taste?"

Ed then threw the Chimera off of him as Sam finished it off by running her sword into its abdomen.

Watching the battle was the woman named Lust, along with her companion who was an strange overweight man.

"Mouthwatering, eh, Gluttony?" Lust asked her fat companion, who watched the battle with a ravenous hungry look on his face.

Shocked of what he just witnessed, Cornello said, "That's impossible. Those claws on your legs and the teeth on your arms. No one could survive that. Unless…"

"Ed's right arm and left leg aren't even real," Sam explained. "They're fake. In fact, he's got an arm and leg made of steel. Now listen, Rose, and you're going to listen to us now, damn it! We're going to show you what happens when you try to bring a human back to life and what the price there is to pay for it!"

"She's right, Rose!" Ed said. "You need to see what happens when fools like Cornello try to play God or whatever it is you call it. Is this what you want! Look and see for yourself!"

Ed removed his red jacket and presented his metal right arm as well as the metal left leg. Rose started shocked of what she was seeing.

"Oh, god!" Rose said, horrified. "His arm… his leg… They're machines."

"I see," Cornello said. "Now I understand you, Elric. You crossed the line. You did what is strictly forbidden. You tried to create human life and your bodies were taken to the other side."

"This is what we were trying to warn you, Rose," Sam said. "Is this how you want to live the rest of your life. Because I guarantee you that you'll live the rest of your life in despair if you go through with this."

"I told you, Rose," Ed said. "Get too close to the sun, and you burn."

"Apparently so," Cornello admitted. "But you were crazy enough to find out for yourself! I see why you were given the name of the Fullmetal Alchemist!"

Ed, Al, and Sam stared tensely at Cornello, ready to fight on of whatever he had to throw at them.

* * *

**Notice: So I hope you enjoyed the first chapter so get prepared as I continue on with the rest. If any of you have ideas which Danny Phantom characters fit well with which episode, give me your opinion and idea and I'll take it into consideration. Just keep on read and I'll continue on with more. **


End file.
